Kamito Kazehaya/Personality and Relationships
Personality As Kamito Kazehaya He is selfish, goodhearted person, and clueless towards his female teammates' feelings. As Ren Ashbell Contracted Spirits Restia Ashdoll Restia was his first contracted spirit. She was also a dark spirit as well. He is very grateful to her as he states that she is the one who resurrected his feelings. He had also stated that if it wasn't for Restia, he would have most likely have turned out to be an emotionless assassin. She was earlier shown to be an antagonist but she deeply cares for him and even was ready to be killed by him if it meant his well being which would eventually turn him into a demon lord. Terminus Est Est is the second spirit Kamito has ever contracted with. Initially he contracted with her in order to save Claire from her but he later accepts her. She has a somewhat emotionless kind of personality. She likes to eat very much and always gets excited when Kamito says he will treat her. She tends to sleep naked besides Kamito which Kamito does not like and feels relieved whenever he wakes up to see no one in his bed. She is the strongest sword spirit ever and is said to have been the one to kill the demon lord Solomon 1000 years ago. Team Scarlet Claire Rouge She was the first person he met when transferring to the school. Their first meeting didn't go smoothly as he walked in on her naked and unintentionally insulted her breast size. However, he saved her from an accident though she was grateful she made it seem like his fault. She decided to lead him to the academy but tried to make him her servant since he stole the spirit that she tried to claim even though she would have died if he didn't. They soon made it to the academy and he gave her the slip by running off. She became a very close friend and he also likes to tease her a lot though is often the target of her fits. It is hinted that he might have developed feelings for her and that she is the person he cares for the most. She is the first girl that Kamito kissed. Ellis Fahrengart She is second girl to be introduced and she created a house for him on the request of the headmaster which was blown due to Claire's and Rinslet's battle. She has shown jealousy whenever Kamito is seen with another girl and most of her encounters with Kamito causes her to lash out at him due to misunderstandings. However, Kamito has managed to intimidate her into stopping and explaining the situation. He also thinks her of a good friend and a teammate. It is hinted that he is aware of her feelings for him but he tries not to deal with them due to his bad luck with the other girls. She is the second girl Kamito kissed. Rinslet Laurenfrost Another member of team scarlet and the third girl he met at the academy. In his first meeting, he saw she had a rivalry with Claire on the surface but saw that deep down they are good friends. Initially, she wanted Kamito to be her servant because of her rivalry with Claire who claimed Kamito to be her servant spirit. Later, she develops feelings for him has shown jealousy whenever Kamito is seen with another girl and most of her encounters with Kamito causes her to lash out at him due to misunderstandings. It is hinted that he is aware of her feelings for him but he tries not to deal with them due to his bad luck with the other girls. Kamito thinks of her as a close friend and a teammate. She is the third girl Kamito kissed. Fianna Ray Ordesia She is the second princess of the Ordestia empire and the only one who knows about Kamito's secret identity. She first met him at Astral Zero three years prior to the series where she was about to be killed by a demon spirit but in the nick of time was saved by Kamito. There she identified him as Ren Ashbell and promised to keep it a secret. Due to him saving her, she fell in love with him and in order to meet him again joined the academy as a transfer student. Initially, Kamito did not recognize her when they met again but after she revealed her identity, he was shocked that she was the same girl he saved. Kamito was also alright with her attempted blackmail since he has to put up with the other girls' actions. She tends to become jealous of other girl's attempts on him. It is hinted that he is aware of her feelings for him but he tries not to deal with them, due to his bad luck with the other girls. He is also put off by her perverted actions on him however, he has managed to intimidate her into stopping with his serious nature. She is the fourth girl that Kamito kissed. References Category:Article Subpages